Boarding School Blues
by mokec
Summary: A random EscaflownexInuyasha crossover. Kagome attends a new and elite boarding school. New and old friends join her as she battles the mysterious and haunted dorm room up on the 15th floor. Poor Van's stuck in the dorm right below!
1. Chapter 1

_Boarding School Blues_

_Hallways, Holeways and Slantways_

Kagome Higurashi stepped into the extravagant foyer of her new boarding school. Studying the expansive architecture, grand chandeliers and red plush carpets, Kagome felt like she was staying in a five star historical hotel or something. Giggling high school girls huddled together in a line waiting for their teachers to assign their dorm rooms. The open ceilings carved with gothic and mythological carvings carried the acoustics of bantering boys lined on the other side of the room, also waiting for their assigned rooms.

Kagome adjusted her light blue plaid skirt and merged into the back of the line. She pulled off her black gloves and shoved them into the pocket of her black double breasted jacket. A cute black beret topped her black hair. For a moment Kagome let the feeling of being a French royalty standing in the middle of her grandiose hotel wash over her. Which would be fitting after all, seeing as this prepatory boarding school she accepted was situated in a quaint French town. However, Kagome was just a plain old high school student only here on scholarship.

It was a very last minute decision to accept the scholarship at this school. Kagome was home schooled most of her life. This was her first time attending a regular school - well if that's what you'd call it. Bordeaux International School for Boys and Girls was a world renowned prepatory school for high school students. Over the centuries that it existed it was known for only producing the most elite of its generation. Everything about this school was detailed and extravagant, from the teachers, architecture, books, food and not to mention people. The cream of the crop attended this school. Only Nobles, lords, royalty, heirs and heiresses and even some corporate royalty entered these doorways. There were the few exceptional students who were accepted by a very competitive scholarship. Kagome was one of them.

Forty five minutes passed before she finally reached the main desk.

"Name please."

"Higurashi Kagome" she handed him her school papers.

Professor Flostre looked up.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi, do I have a treat for you. You will be very pleased with your rooming arrangements," he winked at her with his thick French accent, "Your cousin Kikyo requested very much this favour. She cares for you a lot Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome's heart sank. _Oh crap._

"She told me how you were very homesick and that when you lived in your flat in Estonia, it was at the top floor was it not? So she requested that you get the dorm room on the highest floor, with no roommates. She knows how she likes your privacy. What a loving older cousin you have looking out for you, non?" he gushed.

"Anyways, I spoke to the Don's for your wing, and there is one room up on the 15th floor. It is the only room on that floor. The Don's were hesitant to let a student occupy that room, because of the person who last used the room. But I told them about you and what a fantastic cousin and person your Kikyo was, and that she insisted that you must have that room. So they..agreed! Isn't that wonderful?"

Professor Flostre clapped his hands with delight. His eyes twinkled and mouth grinned. He was a tall broad middle aged man with a vicarious habit to wear all black complimenting his thick auburn hair, auburn eyebrows, and auburn goatee.

"Yes..it is.." Kagome swallowed her cotton dry mouth, "How nice of Kikyou. But you didn't have to go through all the trouble. I'll be fine in any room that Kikyou isn't in…" Kagome trailed.

"Nonsense, Kagome. I want you to feel at home here. So you will have that room. There are only two problems with it, but I'm sure you'll love the place either way. One is that there is no elevator that goes directly to that floor, because it is the only room on the top floor. So you must take the elevator to the 14th floor and then stairs to your room. Secondly, the Don's to your hostel building tell me that the previous tenant left somewhat…err abruptly, and all their things are still there. No one's had the heart to move them out. So that will be your duty. But it's not that big of a deal!

"So here is your room key, your student card, class schedule and campus map. A bell boy will be up to your room shortly with all of your luggage. Bye now Ms. Higurashi. Don't forget to thank Kikyou." Professor Flostre shoo-ed her away.

"Thanks." Kagome grumbled, snatching her papers, and stalked out of the foyer. But not with out catching Kikyou from the corner of her eye who stood with some of her giggling girlfriends. She smirked at Kagome and waved.

Kagome frowned. _That bitch!_

Ever since day one, Kikyou – older cousin by three months - had been Kagome's main rival. For the past couple of months, however, the immature gags that made her life miserable were getting increasingly pettier and painful. Kikyou and Kagome looked very much alike. Physically it was almost impossible to tell them apart, except that Kikyou's face contained a much haughtier quality than Kagome's pleasant face. Even at that moment Kikyou wore the same double breasted jacket and beret except in blood red. Just by looking at them any one could tell they shared the same family. However, personality wise they were from two different worlds.

"Goddamn shit on a stick evil woman!" Kagome muttered incoherently. She glared at the stupid campus map in her hand in the middle of a maze of random plush hallways.

"According to this so called sketch of an 18 acre campus, my wing is over…here?" Kagome pointed down a hall way.

Shrugging her shoulders Kagome set off leisurely to look for Dante Wing. She admired the complex architecture with all its historical, religious and mythological symbols carved into the wood. It hinted at all the years the building must have seen. Kagome bet apart from her, only the teachers and locals knew how historical and rare, access to building like this was. What a privilege it was to study at such an old school that had seen so much. It was one of the deciding factors that went into accepting. A sort of fresh beginning.

Eventually Kagome found Dante's Wing. But she wasn't the first one to. Loads of male and female students milled about chatting, exploring and standing in front of the elevators. The elevators were packed with students dicking around, stopping at every floor. Kagome groaned. She wouldn't get to the top floor using the elevator until dinner time. With a roll of her eyes, she reluctantly began to climb the stairs at the end of the hall.

14 floors later…

"Oh…dear….lord." Kagome gasped. She crawled to the top of the flight of stairs. Her shaking muscles gave way so she sat back against the railing. She wiped the sweat off her face and tried to level her breathing. "Guess I'm more out of shape than I thought," she panted to herself.

"Or maybe in general 14 flights of old stairs is just a bitch to climb for anyone," another voice startled the young girl.

Kagome looked up to see a boy leaning against the frame of the door smiling down at her. Kagome smiled back and forced herself up.

"I prefer your reason over mine," and extended her hand, "I'm Kagome."

"You may call me Miroku." he twinkled at her and kissed her hand.

"Oh um Hi," Kagome said awkwardly withdrawing her clammy hand and wiped it down her skirt.

"I live in the room across the stairs, "he said jerking his head behind to the open door to a three person dorm room, "You on this floor too? What room?"

"Oh I got the floor above."

Miroku's eyes widened, "There's a another floor. I thought we had the top floor."

"Nope." Kagome shrugged, "apparently there only one more room upstairs, and no elevator goes to it. Only the next flight of stairs does."

Miroku whistled, "talk about secluded."

"I know." Kagome groaned. _But fewer nosy people at least._

"Well Kagome, since you're all way up there. You'll have to let me visit sometimes, and maybe even give me the privilege to have you bear my child." He asked casually and simultaneously leant on one knee. "Whaddya say Kagome?"

"WHAAAT!" Kagome shrieked.

A second later another boy appeared at the door. This one had long silver hair and triangular dog ears perched up on top his head. He carried a heavy card board box.

"What's going on here?" he scowled. Then he saw Miroku's unconscious strewn body on the ground, and large red lump growing out of his temporal lobe. Then he looked at the red faced girl with long black raven hair. "He asked you to conceive his child didn't he?" the boy asked deadpanned.

"Oh..uh..well..er" Kagome stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. He does that to all the girl's he first meets. Most of the time that's the answer he gets. But he still does it none the less. 'Just in case' is his logic." The boy recited practicedly, "Anyways, don't worry he won't ask you again. My name's Inuyasha, Miroku's roommate." He finished.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled back. She walked into the hallway with him. Putting the box on the floor in front of his room Inuyasha asked, "You on this floor."

"She got the lone room on the 15th floor." moaned Miroku who crawled into the hallway cradling his head, "Man Kags, you throw a real mean punch."

Kagome stifled a giggle.

"You mean you got the haunted room. They haven't given that room to anyone in three years!" Inuyahsa's golden orbed eyes widened. "I wonder why now?"

Startled, "Haunted? What do you mean haunted?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I'm not sure the history to that room. All I know that it hasn't been used for three years now, since the last tenant. So everyone just goes around calling it haunted for lack of anything better. At least that's what my older brother said when he went here. What year are you in anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm in fourth. You guys? That's really creepy that no ones been up there to remove the last tenant's things." Kagome shivered.

"We're fourth as well. But I'm assuming this your first year attending this school," Miroku inserted.

"Yeah, it's my first year. What about you guys?"

"I've been here all of my high school career." Inuyasha scowled, "My older brothers went here, my dad went here, my uncles went here, even my grandparents. It's a family tradition I guess."

Miroku added, "This is my second year here. My parents and I moved to France last year."

Kagome nodded. "This is my first time in France. I just flew in last night."

"Don't worry Kagome," Miroku put his arm around her and looked at her charmingly, "Me and Inuyasha will take care of you. If you need any help moving out that old stuff or fight any bad ghosties, just give us a call. Your room is directly above ours."

"Yeah. I wanna see what's been left in that old room," Inuyasha added.

"Um sure. If you guys want." Kagome replied uncomfortably, "I better go finish off my trek now."

"Bye Kags." Miroku waved from the floor.

Inuyasha kicked Miroku, "Would you stop eyeing her already and help me move this stuff, you lazy ass."

"Oww. Inuyasha! What the hell. That hurt. Now I don't think I can walk and help you. Thanks for asking about my head anyways. It hurts a lot!" Miroku pouted.

"Oh don't even give me that crap." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and dragged Miroku back in to their dorm, "What kinda weakling are you. Now come help me and Van move the boxes in. I don't wanna get stuck with the nasty second helpings for dinner."

"Do you mean that nasty second helpings of food, or nasty second helpings of women because all the other tables are full?" Miroku asked wisely.

"Roku.." Inuaysha warned.

"Ah..both," he supplied helpfully.

Their snipes and disagreements carried Kagome down the rest of the hallway with a sad smile on her face.

Kagome reached the door that lead to the 15th floor. Taking a deep breath she opened the creaky door and stepped into a tiny hallway with thin carpeting. A cobweb or two decorated the so called "hallway." It was approximately 7 feet long and 5 feet wide. The kind you would find in a cozy house. Straight ahead of her stood a door with faded gold numbering.

1514.

Looking around, Kagome saw that the bell boy had already dumped her things hurriedly beside the door. She slipped the pass key into the door. Green light flashed. Kagome pushed open the door with bated breath. She watched the creaky door swing open to reveal a small dusty room. A small single bed lay at one corner and wooden desk at the other. The bed was made, but littered with boxes, and miscellaneous dorm items. The desk was the same way. Dusty papers, notes, books, pictures and items littered the entire room. It looked very gloomy.

Kagome shivered slightly and switched on the bright electric light, dissipating some of the menacing shadows. Kagome stepped into the room. Behind the door was a lumpy couch and a door leading the bathroom. Apart from its mess, Kagome didn't find much wrong with it. Shaking silly fears off her, she dragged her three piece luggage set into the room. Not much was left of her home that she could actually bring with her to school. The darkened sky reminded her she didn't have much time until dinner.

"Well, there's no way I can get all of this cleaned tonight, so I guess I'll just have to rummage instead," Kagome mused aloud.

Noticing the desk light, she switched it on, and left the door open so that the bleak hallway light also shone into the room. Kagome decided to start with the bed. Upon closer inspection Kagome concluded that she was going to have to find fresh linen on account of that strong moldy stench. Wrinkling her nose Kagome began to gingerly sort through the mess on the bed. Then she noticed something very peculiar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Boarding School Blues _

_Mashed Potatoes and Bedtime Stories_

**A/N: **Ok, so here is the second chapter. Criticism is highly appreciated. Also I noticed that there were some errors – formatting and spelling from the first chapter (I blame most on the site). So I've edited what I could and posted the newer version up. Other then that things you should note are:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Inuyasha or Escaflowne. I don't own the name of the boarding school or any other university/school I've mentioned or will mention. And also I don't own the poem. You can thank F. Scott Fitzgerald for that one.

And without further ado..

Kagome sifted through the books.

'_Anatomy Today'_

'_A Nucliec Acid's View of DNA'_

'_Mendelian Revised: DNA Mutations'_

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust at the detailed sketches of the human body inside and out.

"Wow this person really did some heavy reading," she muttered to herself, "What kind of maniac lived here before me?"

The young girl continued to read the spine of each text book before putting them on the floor beside her. Not all of them were grotesque science textbooks. She also found some books of poetry and literature. One of them even had a leaflet marking the page. She opened to it and scanned the contents.

_Over her gray and velvet dress,_

_Under her molten, beaten hair,_

_Color of rose in mock distress_

_Flushes and fades and makes her fair;_

_Fills the air from her to him _

_With light and languor and little sighs, _

_Just so subtly he scarcely knows…_

_Laughing lightning, colour of rose_

The only thing Kagome got from that was that it had something to do with love. Who ever roomed here three years before her obviously had a serious case of bipolar disease. Kagome picked up another book up off the bed. This one was leather bound and didn't have any title. Flipping it open, Kagome realized that it was a journal.

"The last tenant's journal!" Kagome gasped.

The wind howled. A tapping noise came from the window. Kagome spun around to see an old tree outside her window tap on the glass. An eerie feeling took over the room. It was like an unpleasant person entered the room and was watching Kagome intently. That was when Kagome heard a shuffling noise behind her. Her skin prickled. She froze as she heard the shuffling come closer. Then suddenly she heard a thump and Kagome's reflex caused her to drop the journal and whip around.

"Whoah this room's a disaster!"

Kagome almost wet herself with relief at Miroku's voice. His hand remained mid-air where he had just knocked. Inuyasha stood beside him, hands in his pocket, a scowl on his face, but his eyes roamed with curiosity.

"Holy herd of elephants," Kagome gasped, "you guys just scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry. I guess it's understandable to be scared of two gorgeous guys when you're stuck up in this dreary hell hole," Miroku smiled amused.

"We thought we'd come get you for dinner," Inuyasha said, "And see what was left of this room." He walked in examining the room. "Find anything interesting?" he asked her.

"No," Kagome replied as she stood up and dusted her self off, "Just a bunch of creepy science text books. That's as far as I've gotten."

"Well, we'll have to save this private investigation for after, cause I'm starving. And like Inuyasha I really don't want get stuck sitting at The Unattractive Women Table," Miroku told them, "Shall we?"

Kagome grabbed her khaki side bag and swung it around her neck, "Yeah let's go. I'm starved." The three of them walked out of the room, but not without Kagome slipping the leather bound journal into her bag. She would read this somewhere less creepy for further inspection. She shut the door on her way out, making sure she hadn't forgotten her key and then followed the boys down the stairs.

"So," she asked them, "Is there an Unattractive Male Table I should be warned about?"

The three of them entered the mess hall only to be confronted with a mass of students dressed in matching uniforms. Girls had the light blue paid skirts, blue plaid ties, white shirts, white socks and navy blue cardigans with the school crest. Boys had grey pants, white shirt, blue plaid ties and navy blue cardigans with the school crest/

Kagome could tell they had reached the mess hall minutes before. One reason was because of the all the students milling about – some with food in their hands – and the other was because of the sign in gold letters reading 'Mess Hall' in front of two large double doors.

When Kagome walked in, she saw a giant room that held rows upon rows of tables. On the tables sat students eating, talking, laughing, and some were even playing cards. On both ends of the room, students stood in line to get their food – like at a buffet. A hanging sign read that this was Mess Hall A. Kagome also noticed that at the end of the room there were more doors leading to the patio. So on the warm nights, or breezy afternoons the students could enjoy their meals outside in the gardens, and on picnic benches.

"Whoah, does the Mess Hall feed _all_ of the students at school?" Kagome asked awed.

"No," Miroku told her as they lined up, "We have a couple other Mess Hall's strategically placed around all the dorms, and a few restaurants, pubs, and cafes all around campus."

"Pubs?"

"Yeah, cause every snot nosed brat here has a fake ID and a fat allowance. So the dean thinks its better that the snot nosed brat bribes the pub keeper on campus, instead of the ones where older people are, who don't go to this school and who can also create a lot of problems," Miroku answered.

"It also beats having a designated driver," Inuyasha added.

Kagome nodded understandingly. They got their food, which consisted of a very rich dinner in Kagome's opinion. She figured she'd probably get indigestion trying to get used to meals like this, but she didn't really care as she piled mashed potatoes and loads of gravy onto her plate.

The three of them plonked down at the end of a crowded table. Immediately Inuyasha heaped all of his food into his mouth. Kagome and Miroku stared at his slightly disturbed.

"Doesn't get much to eat, this one?" Kagome asked Miroku, her eye twitched.

At this point, a young raven haired boy joined them by dropping a tray beside them and sitting beside Kagome.

"Baah nish phow yush hoe," Inuyasha stated through his mashed potatoes, to the raven haired boy who just joined them.

"Hi Inuyasha, yes I tend to show up for dinner, because I do eat like other human beings," the boy droned and then drilled into his food.

Kagome eyed the boy beside her with curiosity. He had unruly black hair and deep ruby red eyes. He reeked of brooding angst in Kagome's opinion. His gloomy appearance made Kagome shiver.

"Van meet our friend Kagome. She lives up on the haunted 15th floor," Miroku introduced them pleasantly.

"Hi," Kagome greeted him.

"How did you manage to get that room? The school's refused to open that room for years." Van blurted.

Kagome blanched, "Uh..well my cousin called in a special _favour_ for me to get that room. I guess as some form of torture trying to hole me up there and stuff."

Van studied her for a moment then shrugged his shoulders with an 'oh' and continued to eat.

"Hey Van, where have you been all day. We had to move in all of your stuff without you again," Inuyasha asked.

"All three of you are roommates?" Kagome wondered.

"Keh. The second time now. I think we should talk to the school too Miroku and see if they can get us some special favours to get him some other roomates," Inuyasha replied.

"Hey," Van countered with a mild scowl – Kagome almost missed the twinkle in his eye, "I'm not that bad of a roommate. Especially since I have to pick up after your dirty ass, and Miroku how many times have I covered for you, when you smuggled woman into our dorm. Which by the way I'm not doing this year. Hidori-sensai clearly thinks I'm some sort of cowgirl fettished pervert."

'I do not want to know what that's about,' Kagome deadpanned. But she couldn't help but feel warm sitting beside these three guys. They were obviously good friends and in sync with each other.

Miroku laughed nervously, "Hehe Van, come one let's not bring up that in front of Kagome-sama. I'm sure her young mind couldn't handle it," He grabbed both of Kagome's hands and looked at her seriously, "Kagome-sama I just want you to know that despite what they say about me, I am a good wholesome boy and If you ever need any sort of comfort – especially bodily do not hesitate to come to me. Or if you change your mind about bearing my – "

_Thwack_

Mirokiu's speech was interrupted by a punch in the head from Inuyasha.

"Oye..none of that now."

"Inuyasha," Miroku whined, "I wasn't doing anything remotely perverted. I was just telling Kagome-sama that she has my support."

"She doesn't need that kind of support you, PERVERT!"

Kagome stifled a giggle. She spent the rest of her dinner eating and watching the three boys argue and banter. When they were done eating they insisted on showing Kagome some of the hangout spots scattered throughout the dormitory. They showed her a couple of the quiet study spots – rooms with books, couches, fireplaces and good lighting. They showed her some of the games room – which resembled arcades with pool tables and poker tables. There were also room lounge rooms with comfy couches and the occasional pool table and TV.

The boys dragged Kagome to one of their usual spot – an empty lounge room with a lot of couches and plush carpeting. They immediately dropped down on the plushiest couches in the furthest corner.

"A lot of pranks were planned here." Inuyasha told Kagome with a content sigh as he sprawled over one of the couches.

Van turned to Kagome, "So Kagome, what's your dorm room like. I'm curious to what state it's been left in. Seeing as no ones been allowed in it for the past three years."

"Well," Kagome said, "It's really just a dusty mess. It's a little bit spooky, cause of some of the stuff left over."

Van leaned closer, "What stuff? What was left over?"

Kagome's insides paused. Why was this boy so curious about this room? Whatever happened in that room couldn't have been that terrible that it roused this much curiosity.

"J-Just a bunch of stuff..books and notes and stuff. Nothing interesting really. What's the story about that room? I don't understand why no one's been up there in so many years."

Miroku nodded, "It's true that even we don't know the full story. A lot of what we know could just be what was made up by other students. The school kept the whole scandal hush-hush. So hush in fact you probably couldn't find any public records of it in newspaper archives."

"I've asked my brother a couple of times too. He was here at school when it happened. But he just told me what we already knew," Inuyasha added.

"W-what did happen?" Kagome swallowed.

"Well," Van began, "The story goes that three years ago a young girl stayed in that room. She was I think in fourth year – just about to graduate from here and join a prestigious university. They say she was as beautiful as she was smart. And she was smart. She got an early acceptance to Universite Pierre et Madame Curie's Genetic Engineering Program. (A/N: real university I googled. Don't own it. Don't know about the program I just made that up). It was mainly because of a research project she was assisting in at the university in the genetic engineering department."

"But then one night, according to my brother – he was living on our floor at the time," Inuyasha continued, "He heard a lot of screaming and yelling coming from the 15th floor. Not just one voice, but two. Because of his demon hearing he could distinguish the two voices and the scuffle. Anyways he heard a deafening bang and then silence. After that no one saw her for days."

Kagome hugged her knees.

Van picked up, "Teachers and staff banged on her door for a couple of days, but no one ever came out. Finally a week passed and still no sight or sign of her. The school contacted the university, her family. No one had seen her. So the dean ordered them to search the dorm. They found the room in a mess and her body dangling from the tree outside the window…

..She had killed her self."

**A/N:** Well there you have it! Now review so I can have some sort of self esteem =).


End file.
